


Stealing the Crystal of Fog

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [14]
Category: Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Magical Girls, Peter Pan References, References to Drugs, Zack and Ivy are going to be magical too, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after being turned into a kid, Carmen's still an incredible thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing the Crystal of Fog

Looking up at the Tower of London from her perch on a rooftop, an 8-year-old girl with long brown hair was thinking to herself.

_Ever since I stole the Eye of Macavity and Queen Mab's pendant, things have taken a turn for me. From what I've learned, the conflicting magics caused them to combine, turning me into a child in the process. However, that's not all it did._

Putting a finger to the gem on the choker she wore around her neck, Carmen smiled. _The power it awakened within me...it's worth having to grow up all over again--if I am going to ever be an adult again...Besides, there are advantages to being a child._

The sound of Big Ben tolling jolted her from her thoughts. As the gem began to glow, she uttered a single word.

"Showtime."

(Where In the World Is Carmen Sandiego?)

A short time later, Carmen--now in her 14-year-old magical form-- was hovering before a glass case. Inside was a silvery-gray gem, roughly the size of an orange. Smoke swirled around inside the gem, occasionally seeping out in tiny wisps. This was the Crystal of Fog, said to be capable not only of generating fog, but of clouding weak minds as well.

Removing the silver and garnet dagger from her belt, she carefully cut a circle in the glass. With a flick of her fingers, it fell away, allowing her to reach in and grab the gem.

"Wh-what the--? H-hold it right there!"

Turning, Carmen saw a security guard, eyes wide as he pointed his gun at her with trembling hands. She smirked and held a hand up to her face, palm facing upward. Pursing her lips, she blew gently, and the guard was hit with a cloud of rainbow-colored dust. Almost immediately, his eyes became unfocused, a dopey grin spread across his face, and his body slowly rose off the ground, his gun falling to the floor.

"Chocolate kitty cats, dreaming in purple," he sang. "Rain is falling on my mama's back door..."

Carmen shook her head, still smiling. Her 'fairy dust' left people in a state akin to an acid trip, while causing them to float around like stray balloons. They never remembered that latter part, though.

Giving the guard one last look, she flew through the open window, her prize tucked safely into the pouch hanging next to her dagger.

(Where In the World Is Carmen Sandiego?)

Watching the magical thief fly away, a young woman by the name of Minerva Ciccone mentally reviewed the facts of her case.

_A large number of new magicals have been popping up, and a few of them have been using their powers for crime. It seems that Miss Sandiego is among them, which makes the situation all the more troubling._

She pulled a photo from her pocket, and looked closely at it. It showed a blonde boy and a red-haired girl, about 15 and 18, respectively. The boy was smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera, while the girl was looking off to the side.

_These two have been ACME agents for some time,_ she thought. _And they are among the best. I have no doubt that they will make fine Argent operatives once they've awakened._


End file.
